Underneath It All
by Rae-316
Summary: Jackie and Hyde aren’t as different as they might seem.


{Underneath It All}  
  
Summary: Jackie and Hyde aren't as different as they might seem.  
  
To the lyrics of : "Underneath It All" By No Doubt *lyrics - in stars*  
  
Feedback: PLEASE!!!!!  
  
A/N: This is for Jen - who requested this song in her review - thanks for reviewing!  
  
P.S.: If there is a song that reminds you of Jackie/Hyde or Seth/Summer that you would like to see a song fic to, request it and I'll write it for you! And now..  
  
{{{Underneath It All}}}  
  
"Those are so ugly." Hyde said to Jackie, but barely rose his eyes in her direction.  
  
She gaped at him, with wide fiery eyes, in response.  
  
"They are not!" She screamed back, stomping her new clogs in defiance.  
  
"Clogs are so." Hyde shook his head in disapproval.  
  
Jackie stared down at him, belittling him in his familiar chair and he laughed it off.  
  
"Yes?" She stomped her clogs again. "Clogs are so what, Steven?"  
  
He returned to the 'zen' being that he was, crossing his arms firmly across his chest and sulking in his chair.  
  
"Shallow." He muttered, barely audible.  
  
"Excuse me?" He looked up into her hazelish, passionate eyes, growing deeper and deeper angry with every word he said. "Speak up, Steven!"  
  
*There's times where I want something more*  
  
"They are shallow - like the person wearing them." He paused, keeping his 'zen' mask on as she fell back down on the couch, infuriated.  
  
She had bought these new shiny blue clogs to match her new shiny blue skirt that would match Steven's shiny blue eyes! Didn't he see that she did it for him? And he had the nerve to call her shallow?!  
  
*Someone more like me*  
  
"I like them." Kelso said admiringly, tapping her shoulder as he made his way to the fridge. She was so riled up; she forgot her friends were witnessing her temper tantrum. "They're shiny."  
  
*There's times when this dress rehearsal*  
*Seems Incomplete*  
  
"And blue." Donna said, nodding.  
  
"And shiny." Fez continued.  
  
"Guys, I think we've establish that Jackie's clogs are blue and shiny." Eric said with a laugh, amused by the glare Jackie had let settle on Hyde, who barely glanced in her direction. "Now, to the hub, milady!" He grabbed Donna's hand, even more amused by her blush and giggle, and they left abruptly, with no intentions of reaching the hub.  
  
"Fez, want to shoot some hoops?" Hyde asked, standing up, trying to steer clear of Jackie's stare.  
  
Fez nodded, standing up as well.  
  
Jackie didn't say a word, as the three remaining boys left her alone in the basement.  
  
A minute later, she was surprised as Hyde walked back in, sitting down on the couch next to her.  
  
"What the hell Jacks?" He asked, demandingly.  
  
*But, you see the colors in me like no one else*  
  
"What's wrong?" He continued, taking her tiny hand into his, "Usually, you'll at least try to argue with me when I leave the room." He managed a smile, but she frowned, taking her hand away from his.  
  
He took off his sunglasses, slowly, letting them drop on the table.  
  
*And behind your dark glasses you're...*  
  
"Jackie," He paused. He stopped, in realization of something that he wasn't proud of realizing. "Hey, your ugly clogs match my eyes."  
  
*You're something else*  
  
"Oh, Steven!" Jackie wrapped her arms around him, baffling him for a minute or so. He laughed, kissing her cheek gently and put his sunglasses back on. "Well, um," He stood up, embarrassed, but she didn't know why. "Hoops."  
  
He left the room, once more, this time though, she followed, clacking her clogs along the pavement.  
  
*You're really lovely*  
*Underneath It All*  
  
Jackie sat on the hood of the el camino as the three boys played a game of horse. Her eyes intent on Steven, cheering him on silently. If she were to actually cheer out loud, he'd probably throw the ball at her, and she wasn't exactly prepared for that type of pain right now.  
  
But she couldn't help letting a shrill, "Come on, Steven", coming out of her cheerleader throat. He sunk the ball into the hoop, his face turning sour as he looked at her.  
  
He slid her a secretive grin, before abruptly stealing the ball from Kelso.  
  
*You want to love me*  
*Underneath It all*  
  
Jackie smiled to herself, a sensation of pride spreading throughout her body.  
  
And for the first time, not for herself.  
  
She was so proud of him.  
  
*I'm really lucky*  
*Underneath It All*  
  
He was so sweet, so caring, so smart, so . . .hot, as he sunk in another basket and high fived Fez triumphantly, throwing her another grin.  
  
*You're really lovely*  
  
She could never get enough of those grins.  
  
***  
  
"What are you guys up to?" Jackie asked as her and Donna entered the basement. Donna immediately went to Eric's side, Jackie walked carefully over Fez's propped legs and set on Hyde's lap.  
  
"We're planning our next break in." Fez said loudly.  
  
"Fez!" Kelso screamed, slapping him gently.  
  
"Break in?" Jackie asked, hinting a lift in her eyebrow, suggestively.  
  
"Police academy." Eric said proudly. "Again."  
  
"Why?" Donna asked him.  
  
"I forgot my hat in there." Eric said, blushing slightly.  
  
"So, as I was saying before," Hyde continued with their plan, the other three boys listening carefully, "I'll pick the new lock with a bobby pin."  
  
*You know some real bad tricks*  
  
"Eric, why don't you just drop by and ask for your hat?" Jackie asked him.  
  
Hyde shook his head adamantly, "Jacks, this is the fun way of getting his dumb hat back!"  
  
*And you need some discipline*  
  
She gave him the look of death, gripping onto his arm.  
  
He gripped back onto her arm, apologetically.  
  
"Kelso, next time you're there, just ask for the damn hat back." He said quickly and quietly, staring straight at Jackie's concerned, but pleased, face.  
  
*But lately you've been trying real hard*  
  
"Jacks, let's go do something." Hyde whispered. "Shopping?"  
  
*And giving me your best*  
  
Jackie jumped up and down, completely surprised, and ran out the door with Hyde latched to her arm.  
  
"I was seriously kidding about the shopping thing." He said as they slipped into the El Camino.  
  
Her face flattened and she crossed her arms, angrily.  
  
"Take me home." She muttered, not pleased with his antics.  
  
"Jackie, I just said that . . . instead of saying what I really wanted to say."  
  
"Which was?"  
  
He grinned nervously, driving towards the reservoir.  
  
"Let's," He laughed nervously, biting his lip to prevent himself from cracking, "Prove our love."  
  
She groaned, secretly pleased. "Fine." She uncrossed her arms, letting one fall onto his lap. "But only because you actually used the words 'prove our love'."  
  
"Right."  
  
Jackie grinned, thinking to herself, that it could possibly have to do with the fact that he had looked so yummy in his tight tee shirt and grungy jeans. Ew, she found that attractive? What was happening to her?  
  
Whatever it was. . .  
  
She looked at Steven.  
  
It wasn't so bad.  
  
***  
"Let's never," Jackie paused, nuzzling into Hyde's neck, "Prove our love in this car again."  
  
"It is kind of cramped." He laughed, pulling her tighter towards him.  
  
She was wrapped up in a sweater they had found in the back seat, during the 'proving of their love'.  
  
The sun was starting to set over the reservoir, where they had parked.  
  
He watched her yawn gently, putting her legs up on the dashboard and letting her eyes shut against his chest.  
  
*And you give me the most gorgeous sleep, that I've ever had*  
  
She looked so tranquil and calm, so 'zen'.  
  
There were times, when she was asleep by his side that he really wanted to kiss her.  
  
So he did.  
  
*And when it's really bad*  
  
Her eyes blinked open and she smiled, before letting herself fall asleep again.  
  
He grinned, wrapping his arm around her protectively.  
  
It's amazing how a few hours ago, when she was screaming about clogs or talking him out of a fun, rebellious night with the guys, he wanted to pop her head off, and now, as she slept against him, all he wanted was to hold her in his arms and never let go.  
  
*I guess it's not that bad*  
  
*You're really lovely*  
*Underneath it all*  
*You want to love me*  
*Underneath it all*  
*I'm really lucky*  
*Underneath it all*  
*You're really lovely*  
  
***  
  
*So many moons that we have seen*  
  
Jackie lifted her eyes open, drowsy as she was, and stared at the full, bright moon hanging over the reservoir, brightening every part of Hyde's skin.  
  
*Stumbling back next to me*  
  
She smiled, as she felt his arm squeeze her shoulder.  
*I've seen right through and underneath*  
  
"How did you do it?" Jackie whispered, kissing his chin gently.  
  
He lifted his eyelids in response.  
  
"How did you make me care more about you then anything else in the world?" She laughed nervously as his face became still and motionless. "More then clogs and unicorns."  
  
*And you make me better*  
  
"Jackie, you're not as shallow as you pretend to be."  
  
Content with this answer, she tickled his bare stomach with her fingertips.  
  
"And you're not as tough as you pretend to be."  
  
"Yes," He grinned a seductive smile, slipping the sweater of her body. "I am."  
  
She didn't even bother to argue as he showered her with kisses under the moonlight.  
  
***  
  
*You are my real Prince Charmin'*  
*Like the heat from the fire*  
*You were always burnin'*  
  
"You know, this was a really good idea, Kelso." Surprised by his own words, Eric laughed.  
  
"I told you guys that my ideas were good!" He laughed, retracting his arm from the glowing fireplace, "Sometimes."  
  
"Seriously, Michael." Jackie said, cradling Steven's arms in hers, "This place is really cute."  
  
Hyde watched the light from the burning flames dance on Jackie's face as Eric and Donna filed into one of the bedrooms of the cabin.  
  
"Well, I'm just glad we aren't spending spring break in the basement." Fez said, yawning upwards. "I'm going to bed."  
  
"Goodnight Fez." Jackie said quietly, watching Kelso stand up and head to bed as well, leaving Jackie and Hyde alone in the living room of the couch in the rented cabin, the fireplace in full effect and the light dancing around the room, highlighting their skin.  
  
*And each time you're around*  
*My body keeps stalin'*  
*For your touch*  
  
She looked up at him, expectedly.  
  
He gave her his infamous grin, and attacked her with his hands, letting them find the small of his back as they both fell back, Jackie below him.  
  
She giggled excitedly as he forced his hands to be still and licked his lips.  
  
*Your kisses and your sweet romancin'*  
  
"You smell really good." Hyde said, as if noticing this for the first time.  
  
Jackie kissed him in response, running her hands through his curly hair.  
  
*There's an underside to you*  
*That so many adore*  
*Aside from your temper*  
*Everything else secure*  
*You're good for me, baby*  
*Oh that, I'm sure*  
*Over and over again*  
*I want more*  
  
***  
  
"I liked it better when my dad was around." Jackie whispered, as Hyde threw a six pack into their shopping cart. "I didn't have to clip coupons!" She held up her hand, full of coupons Donna had saved for Eric's surprise party, which he demanded after last year's never happened.  
  
*You've used up all your coupons*  
  
Hyde watched her sad, lonely eyes hit the floor and backed away from the beer aisle, leaning by her. "This isn't about coupons, is it?"  
  
She looked up at him, shaking her head gently, as he hugged her.  
  
*And all you've got left is me*  
  
"Steven, you'll never leave me, right?" She winced as the question left her lips. She hadn't mean to say that out loud. . ., but she was so vulnerable right now. She missed her parents, and she had begun to wonder if everyone she loved would fade away from her life. If the one person she wanted to spend forever with, would leave her.  
  
That was him.  
  
He stayed silent, his eyes leering with confusion behind his sunglasses.  
  
"I can't predict the future, Jackie." He mumbled, turning back to the beer.  
  
She gripped onto the shopping cart, completely wrecked by this answer.  
  
Why, oh, why did she set herself up for that?  
  
She knew Hyde wasn't too good with the emotional stuff, especially when it came to parents.  
  
She felt as if her throat would close up on her, when she felt his hand slip into hers.  
  
*And somehow I'm full of forgiveness*  
  
"Will you ever leave me?" He asked timidly.  
  
She turned to him, noticing the stare of his pale blue eyes, because his sunglasses were now in his shirt pocket.  
  
He took her other hand and waited for an answer.  
  
They were both so afraid of being hurt, but neither would admit it.  
  
Strange, how two people, so outwardly different, we're so alike, where it counts.  
  
"No." She said slowly, dragging the word out as a smile played onto his lips. "But, if Donny Osmond just happened to walk by, then. . ."  
  
He laughed whole heartedly, slipping one arm around her, and pushing the cart towards the front of the store with the other.  
  
She looked at him from the corner of her eye, amazed at how similar they could be at times.  
  
*I guess it's meant to be* 


End file.
